This invention relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to battery structures for electronic devices such as portable computers.
Designers of portable computers are faced with competing demands. For example, it is generally desirable to reduce the weight and size of a portable computer, so that a user is not burdened by an overly heavy or overly large device. At the same time, performance characteristics such as battery life should not suffer. Often, the size of components such as a battery can be reduced, but only at the expense of reducing battery capacity and therefore battery life. For example, conventional batteries may include relatively bulky battery management circuits and relatively bulking battery enclosures or casings.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved batteries, battery subsystems, and battery enclosures for electronic devices such as portable computers.